Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate (Earth-1610)
After Ross' apparent death (it was later reveal that he survived), Nick Fury was then selected as the organization's executive director. His first actions were to shut down Weapon X and resurrect the Super-Soldier program, commissioning Dr. Bruce Banner to try to recreate the formula that made Captain America. This failed and resulted in the creation of the Hulk when Banner injected his serum into himself. It was later revealed that the chemical called Oz, which turned Norman Osborn into the Green Goblin, was also created in hopes of recreating the Super-Soldier formula. Spider-Man was also a product of the Oz formula. Also, the creation of the Sandman and Electro are due to Hammer Industries attempting to recreate the Super-Soldier formula for S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. later created its own superhero team, the Ultimates. Later still, it brought the X-Men and Spider-Man under S.H.I.E.L.D. jurisdiction. However, S.H.I.E.L.D. later severed ties with the X-Men. In further in upholding its agenda on policing post-human threats, the organization maintains ties to a sister organization in Europe, the European Defense Initiative as well as the English-operated S.T.R.I.K.E. However, S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Ultimates' 'policing' actions were immediately scrutinized by every other nation, leading to the Liberators' attack on America and forcing the Ultimates to break away from S.H.I.E.L.D. As of the events of Ultimate Power, S.H.I.E.L.D. became under the directorship of Captain Carol Danvers, as Nick Fury was stranded in the Squadron Supreme's universe. Following the aftermath of Ultimatum, Fury returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. in charge of the black ops unit called Avengers, and made a plan to recover his place as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Circumstances following an intelligence leak led to a conflict between Fury's Avengers and Ultimates who were manipulated by Gregory Stark, who temporarily became Director, in an attempt to remove the organization's previous Directors and smuggled Super-Soldiers to supply the rebels of rogue states to help pro-democracy forces and fueling his ambitious agenda. Stark's conspiracy was put to an end when he was killed during a fierce battle with the Avengers and Ultimates. Danvers was forced to resign as ordered by the President of the United States for allowing Gregory Stark to commit crimes against the United Nations, and so Fury returned to his position as S.H.I.E.L.D. Director. After the crisis in Europe with the Children of Tomorrow, the U.S. President activated the Winter Protocols, dismissing Fury and giving the role of director to Marvin Flumm. With a previous nuclear attack of Reed Richards against Washington, D.C., killing the President and almost the entire presidential cabinet, a new Civil War started. Steven Rogers was elected president by the majority of the American population and after S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new director Flumm tried to kill him, Monica Chang was put in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D. by Rogers. After the near-destruction of Earth at the hands of Galactus, S.H.I.E.L.D. was dismantled and Chang was cited in court as she and the organization had failed to successfully protect the world. Some months later, Nick Fury rebuilt S.H.I.E.L.D. as a United Nations sponsored organization with global sovereignty and unlimited funding, and they re-installed in the rebuilt Triskelion. S.H.I.E.L.D. seemingly perished together with the entirety of its universe as a consequence of the Multiversal phenomena known as incursions. The universe was returned to existence since then, and seemingly so did S.H.I.E.L.D. Members Executive directors *General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross - Executive director until his attempted murder by John Wraith. Later became government liaison to the Baxter Building and then the Fantastic Four. *General Nick Fury - Executive director after Thunderbolt Ross' attempted murder by John Wraith. Fury directed the Super-Soldier Project that was tasked with trying to duplicate the process which empowered Captain America in preparation of a war which Fury assumed would be based on genetic engineering and policing violations of the Superhuman Test Ban Treaty. He was taken into custody by the Squadron Supreme of Earth-31916 for his role in the events of Ultimate Power effectively removing him from the position. After the death of Gregory Stark battling The New Ultimates and The Avengers, Nick Fury re-assumed his role as director and leader of The Ultimates. *Captain Carol Danvers - Executive director after Nick Fury's involvement in the events of Ultimate Power and subsequent capture. She a liaison/girlfriend to alien Captain Mahr Vehl. Left destitute after The New Ultimates and The Avengers battled Gregory Stark. *Gregory Stark: Director after entrap Danvers and Fury. In a final confrontation with The New Ultimates and The Avengers, he was killed by Thor. *Agent Flumm: Director after the President dismissed Fury. *Monica Chang: Director appointed by President Captain America after Flumm tried to kill him. Agents * Reed Richards: Appointed by Nick Fury to create contingency plans for every doomsday scenario possible. Former agents *Corporal Thaddeus Aloysius Cadwallander "Dum Dum" Dugan - Commander of Mutant Ops Division. *Agent Sharon Carter - Dealt with illegal genetic mutations until the Ultimates were created. *James "Jimmy" WooUltimate Six - Partnered with Sharon Carter. *Clay QuartermainUltimate Six - S.H.I.E.L.D. Special Ops. *Dr. Philip Lawson (Mahr Vehl) - Spy of the alien Kree race; defected. *Betty Ross - Former girlfriend of Bruce Banner and head of Public Relations. *Daimon Hellstrom - S.H.I.E.L.D spy within the Defenders. *Agent Wendell Vaughn - Head of Security for Project Pegasus in Devil's Point, Wyoming. *The New Sentinels - Group of 60 agents with advanced body armor used to combat Magneto. *Sam Wilson (Falcon) - Discovered the alien Vision and worked with her to learn details of alien threat Gah Lak Tus. *Xi'an Coy Manh - Assigned to government-sponsored mutant team to investigate anti-mutant conspiracy *Dr. Jennifer Walters - Scientist in Super Soldier project. *The Ultimates -Under S.H.I.E.L.D jurisdiction before and following the events of Ultimatum. *Jessica Drew -Join S.H.I.E.L.D when Carol Danvers offer a job position. *Blackie Drago (Vulture) - An assassin who became "The Vulture" with a powered flying suit. *Henry Pym (Giant-Man) - Headed Super Soldier project after Bruce Banner's mental breakdown. He's also the superhero Giant-Man. *Natasha Romanova (Black Widow) - Member of Ultimates convert-ops division, then promoted to public team. After engagement to Tony Stark (Iron Man), betrayed team to join the Liberators. *Colonel John Wraith - Head of Weapon X program until seemingly killed by Nick Fury. Revealed to be alive and reformed, he is now the leader of the Canadian superhero team, Alpha Flight. *Frank Castle - Escaped S.H.I.E.L.D custody with the help of Hawkeye. *Peter Parker (Spider-Man) - Temporarily assigned to track down the Green Goblin, only a temporary agent. *Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat) - Temporarily assigned to track down the Green Goblin, only a temporary agent. *Elijah Stern (Tinkerer) - Specialized-equipment maker and creator of the Spider Slayers. Later murdered by the Prowler. *Gunther - A Chitauri sleeper agent. *Wigbert - A Chitauri sleeper agent. Other Members | Equipment = Various military equipment and hardware | Transportation = Hellicarriers | Weapons = Plasma pistols, needle pistols, conventional firearms. | Notes = Total Members: Unknown hundreds | Trivia = * Unlike the S.H.I.E.L.D. of the Mainstream Continuity, this S.H.I.E.L.D. is more militaristic. | Links = * Wikipedia.org on Ultimate S.H.I.E.L.D. }} zh:战略危险干预与谍报后勤处（地球-1610） Category:Organizations Category:Government Organizations Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Factions In The Game Of Worlds Category:Power Gem wielders Category:Mind Gem wielders